A series of events
by M.I.High-Till-The-End
Summary: What happens when Tom finds out about his roots, Keri finds someone she thought she would never meet, dan gets a blast from the past and Aneisha is left on her own for to long...
1. Teaser

Sister from a different mister

Frank took the blindfold of the girl.

"Whats your name?" Frank asked picking up a clipboard.

"My mum calls me Jamela Friday, but my real name is Elisabeth Tupper."

Aneisha and Dan looked at each other with the same expression. Shocked.

Tom stood up and walked towards the computers.

"My names Tom. Tom Tupper."

Elisabeth's eyes were wide open.

* * *

Long time no see

Keri was walking along the shopping center, eyes glued to her phone. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone who dropped their shopping.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you pick things up."

Keri bent down and started to put things in bags. Keri stood up and looked at the person she bumped into. Same height. Auburn hair. Bright green eyes.

"thank you for picking my things up." Said the girl, walking off

"K3R1" said Keri

"Z03" replied the girl turning round

"No way!"

* * *

You've got some explaining to do

There was a knock at the door.

"Dan honey can you get that please?" Asked Rosemary, Dans foster mother who was chopping peppers. He got up and answered the door. There was no one there. He stepped outside and looked around. A pair of strong hands grabbed his shirt. He was dragged down an alleyway behind his house.

"Hello Dan." Said a female voice.

"Who are you?" Said Dan dropping into his defensive pose.

"Do you remember me?" Said the voice again. Dan turned around to see a blond woman with piercing blue eyes.

"Mum?"

I have too

Aneisha's mum Quinn jones opened the letter. She gulped as her eyes quickly scanned the handwritten letter on the back was a plane ticket. It was from Aneisha's grandma. She was in trouble and wanted Quinn to go back to Africa to help her. Quinn had to go but couldn't take Aneisha.

"Aneisha come here please." She shouted Aneisha came bounding down the stairs

"What's up?" Asked Aneisha

"Your grandma has sent this letter. It's says she wants me to go back to Africa to help her. There's one problem grandma has only sent one ticket and I can't afford o bring you." Quinn said feeling guilty

"So you want to leave me here on my own?" Asked Aneisha

"It will only be for about a month at the most." Quinn replied

"Do what you have to do"


	2. My what?

At the base Tom was sat down at his favourite computer in the base playing a game against someone that challenged him. This time the challenger wasn't an evil scientist, it was 12 year old Jamela or Jamie Friday who lived in London, she was playing from her bedroom.

"Yes I win! You are good but no one can beat the boy genius!" Said tom over his headset

"I bet I am much better at computers than you." Replied Jamie

"Oh wanna bet?" Said Tom with a grin on his face

"Yeah I bet I could hack your computer and crash it."she said

"What? Wait don't hack me!" Tom said jumping to attention. The base lights turned red and flashed while sirens went on and off.

"Don't hack me because you will get arrested for hacking a secure m.i.9 base." Sighed Tom going over to a cupboard to turn of the alarms.

"What's going on?" Said Aneisha as she Dan and Frank came in to the base.

"I was playing a game with someone who reckoned they were better at computers than me and tried to hack my computer, now she is being arrested as we speak."

At Jamie's house

"Jamie I am going to Scotland now, see you on Sunday!" Shouted Aimee, Jamie's foster mother from the front door.

"Bye!" Shouted Jamie closing down her computer she had just used to prove someone wrong. There was a bang downstairs but Jamie didn't hear it, she didn't hear people come up the stairs. They barged in, pointing their laser guns at her.

"M.I.9 you are under arrest for attempting to hack a secure base." Said one of the men. Another man handcuffed her, led her downstairs and into a black van where she was blindfolded and drove off. A few minutes later they helped her out of the van and took her into a building in the middle of London. She suddenly felt the floor beneath her fall away or so it seemed. It must have been a lift she thought. She was led to a chair and sat down.

"Thank you." Said Frank "we will take it from here. Frank took the blindfold of the girl.

"Whats your name?" Frank asked picking up a clipboard.

"My mum calls me Jamela Friday, but my real name is Elisabeth Tupper." Aneisha and Dan looked at each other with the same expression. Shocked. Tom stood up and walked towards the computers.

"My names Tom. Tom Tupper." Elisabeth's eyes were wide open. The lift dinged and Keri walked out

"Ooh who have M.I.9 arrested this time?" Said Keri

"My sister." Said Tom quietly

"I think we had better go." Said Dan. He, Aneisha and Keri went out

"I'll leave you alone as well." Said Frank. He went out after the others

"So..." Said Tom. "Is there any chance you could uncuff me?" Said Elizabeth trying to break the silence. Tom took the handcuffs off her. Elizabeth walked up to Tom and gave him a friendly hug.


	3. Frantic thinking

**there was a bit more on the last chapter. My computer must have messed it up. Anyway here's the rest of last chapter :D**

Elisabeth sniffed.

"What's up?" Asked Tom.

"I don't know who I am any more, I don't know if I am Jamie or Elisabeth. You seem like the only person who knows what's going on." Replied Elisabeth

"How about we go talk to Frank and see if he can stop you getting arrested." Said Tom smiling.

"Ok but one thing first." She said

"What's that?" Asked Tom

"Elisabeth sounds to posh." Said Elisabeth. She stood thinking for a bit "Call me Lizzie."

Tom grinned. "Ok Lizzie, let's go find Frank." They found him in the store cupboard of the base.

"Sooooo Frank about this whole arrest thing..."

With the others 

Dan, Aneisha and Keri stepped out of the caretakers store cupboard.

"I was not expecting that." Said Keri

"Anyway they might not be related, it might just be coincidence that they have the same last name." Suggested Dan

"Have you seen that girl! Brown eyes, brown hair, tall and a nerd! It's like a one in a million chance they are not related!" Said Keri standing in front of Dan crossing her arms.

"Guys quit it." Said Aneisha stepping between them. "They are related I just know it. I can see it in their eyes." She said Dan and Keri turned to Aneisha and looked at her in disbelief "Look, when Tom is.. Just don't make me say it." Said Aneisha. She walked away briskly

"Ooh someone's been staring at Tom!" Keri said playfully elbowing Dan

"Ha! We'll I'm off home see you tomorrow." He replied

"Yeah I'm of shopping, I gotta get me some dinner, so bye." Keri said. They both walked off

At the shopping center

Keri was walking along at the shopping center, eyes glued to her phone. She was thinking about the whole Tom and Elisabeth thing and what she was going to have for tea. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone who dropped their shopping.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you pick things up." Keri bent down and started to put things in bags. Keri stood up and looked at the person she bumped into. Same height. Auburn hair. Bright green eyes.

"Ohmygodohmygod I think she is one of me. Is she one of my clones? What do I say to her? I can't just say to her 'Hey there is a 1 in 85% you are me!'" Keri frantically thought

"thank you for picking my things up." Said the girl, walking off

"Come on Keri now or never! Ummmummmumm! Arrrgggghhhh!" She thought again

"J45K3R1" said Keri wishing she hadn't

"Oh no! What is she wasn't one of me? What is she runs away?"

"V95Z036" replied the girl turning round Keri smiled in relief and ran up to her

"No way! Are you the famous Zoe?" Keri asked

"Wait do you know Dan Tom and Aneisha?" Said Zoe

"Yeah Morgan Tupper and Jones !" Keri squealed. Zoe hugged her

"I found someone who knows what's going on!" Said Zoe all exited

"What do you mean the whole mastermind thing?" Said Keri quietly

"Yeah." Said Zoe, saddened by the subject

"I know! How about you come back to the MI9 care home and you can catch up on things! You won't believe who MI9 arrested!" Said Keri trying to brighten the mood

"Ok!" Said Zoe


	4. Hello Daniel

**Sorry for the late update :( I haven't found time to update but will try to update faster since school is on a 2 week break! So expect more! :) Btw The last stand was really awesome but it can just end there! :o anyway here you go :D**

With Dan 

Dan was walking down the lane towards his house, he had just said bye to Keri who was going shopping. He thought about the conversation him Keri and Aneisha had a bit ago. Something like:

_Flashback _

_"I was not expecting that." Said Keri _

_"Anyway they might not be related, it might just be coincidence that they have the same last name." Suggested Dan _

_"Have you seen that girl! Brown eyes, brown hair, tall and a nerd! It's like a one in a million chance they are not related!" Said Keri standing in front of Dan crossing her arms. _

_"Guys quit it." Said Aneisha stepping between them. "They are related I just know it. I can see it in their eyes." She said Dan and Keri turned to Aneisha and looked at her in disbelief "Look, when Tom is.. Just don't make me say it." Said Aneisha. She walked away briskly _

_"Ooh someone's been staring at Tom!" Keri said playfully elbowing Dan _

_"Ha! We'll I'm of home see you tomorrow." He replied _

_"Yeah I'm of shopping, I gotta get me some dinner so bye." Keri said. They both walked off. _

_End of flashback_

What did Aneisha mean by 'I can see it in their eyes'? Thought Dan puzzled. Well they both have brown eyes but so do about a billion other people in the world. He continued walking and daydreaming until he looked up and turned down his path. He went to unlock his door when he saw a silhouette down the back alleyway. He did a double take, he thought the figure looked familiar, he decided he was dreaming things. He went in where he was greeted by his foster mother Rosemary

"Hello Dan how was school?" She asked

"fine." Said Dan trying to sneak upstairs

"Hey tell me properly, so how are your friends and I want a better answer than fine." She replied outing down her cooking things and crossing her arms.

"Uugghh tomhasgotasisteraneishamightliketomandkeriisjustkeri now bye!" Rushed Dan as he bolted upstairs

1 hour later 

"Hey Rose can I watch my program now" asked Dan coming down the stairs

"Yes as long as you turn it off when Emma gets home so she can watch hers."

"Ugh." Thought Dan. "Just because my sister Emma is 1 year older than me she gets put before me."

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Dan honey can you get that please? It could be Emma, she might have forgotten her keys again" Asked Rosemary, who was chopping peppers for tea. Dan got up and answered the door. There was no one there. He stepped outside and looked around. A pair of strong hands grabbed his shirt. He was dragged down the alleyway behind his house.

"Hello Daniel." Said a female voice.

"Who are you?" Said Dan dropping into his defensive pose.

"Do you remember me?" Said the voice again. Dan turned around to see a blond woman with piercing blue eyes.

"Mum?" Said Dan. You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Shhh." She said putting her finger to her lips. Dan didn't know what to do, his feet felt like they where locked in place.

"Wow you've grown." She said holding Dan at arms length and looking at him.

"W..wh..what are y..you doing h..here?" Stuttered Dan

"I'm here to see my baby boy." She said

"Hello? Dan?" Called Rosemary from the front door

"Bye Daniel." Said his mum walking of down the back alley

"Dan what are you doing down here?" Asked Rosemary walking down To him.

"Umm I saw something aanndd..." Dan trailed off

"Just come in before you catch a cold!" She said ushering him inside. Emma was sprawled out on the sofa

"What up baby bro? You look like you've seen a ghost Danny-boy!" She said

"Ah shut up." Said Dan smirking


	5. Worst day ever

**Sorry for any mistakes and the shortness I'm on a ferry half way between Germany and England and wanted to update to show you I haven't fallen of the face of the Earth!**

* * *

Aneisha stormed off "Ugh I'm such an idiot!" She thought "why did I say that! Dan and Keri are never going to forget that now," She walked out of the school and went down the lane to her house.

"This day can't get any worse." She thought as she turned down her driveway. She put her keys in the door and tried to turn them.

"I stand corrected." Sighed Aneisha jiggling her keys. She opened the door and walked into her house to find the post on the floor, she grabbed it and walked into her front room.

"Oh hello Aneisha, good day?" Asked her mother

"Don't ask. Here's the post." Said Aneisha handing over the post and walking upstairs. Aneisha's mum Mrs Jones opened one of the letters. She gulped as her eyes quickly scanned the handwritten letter on the back was a plane ticket. It was from Aneisha's grandma. She was in trouble and wanted Aneisha's mum to go back to Africa to help her. Mrs Jones had to go but couldn't take Aneisha.

"Aneisha come here please." She shouted Aneisha came bounding down the stairs

"What's up?" Asked Aneisha

"Your grandma has sent this letter. It's says she wants me to go back to Africa to help her. There's one problem grandma has only sent one ticket and I can't afford o bring you." Mrs Jones said feeling guilty

"So you want to leave me here on my own?" Asked Aneisha

"It will only be for about a month at the most." replied her mum

"But I dont know how to cook, what happens if someone knocks on the door, what if.."

"Listen I will leave lots of food so you won't have to go out shopping, if it's one of your friends tell them that I am very busy at work and will be at several conferences this next month. Ok?"

"I don't know, I can't just decide right here right now, I have to think. When is the plane ticket dated for?" Asked Aneisha

"The day after tomorrow. I'm sorry." Said mrs Jones burying her face in her hands

"Do what you have to do" said Aneisha sitting down next to her mum

* * *

**this might make me sound real dumb but I figured what pm stands for so feel free to pm me! :D - Skai**


End file.
